


you look as beautiful as ever (and everyday you'll get better)

by rospeaks



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rospeaks/pseuds/rospeaks
Summary: Percival laughs softly, scratching his fingers through Theseus' hair. "My handsome puppy. Did you miss me?"Theseus raises his head. "You know I did.""Do I? I might have to check," Percival breathes, bending his head down to kiss Theseus deeply.





	you look as beautiful as ever (and everyday you'll get better)

**Author's Note:**

> look i've been listening to _James Arthur - Say You Won't Let Go_ on the radio a lot.
> 
> i have so many kinktober days to catch up on, i'm weeping
> 
> for day 9: frottage

Theseus pats his knee. "Com'ere."

His voice is just slightly slurred, tongue gone lazy from the number of drinks he's had at Percival's side this evening. They've been celebrating. It's probably poor form to go hopping from one wizarding bar to the other so soon after Percival's been released from the hospital, but Theseus had wanted to drown his relief down to something more manageable -- and Percival... Well, Theseus is certain that he's just glad for the freedom after being trapped in the healing ward for going on three months.

It's done the man good, Theseus notes. His steps are steady (ish) as he comes over at Theseus' beckoning, and while thinner and a little weaker, Percival feels solid when he slides into Theseus' lap. Theseus sighs as he wraps Percival up in his arms and nuzzles his cheek into the man's belly. It wasn't too long ago that he'd been worried about never getting the chance to have Percival in his grasp again. Having him here now feels like a dream, a hazy blessing that the universe has somehow deigned to grant him.

Percival laughs softly, scratching his fingers through Theseus' hair. "My handsome puppy. Did you miss me?"

Theseus raises his head. "You know I did."

"Do I? I might have to check," Percival breathes, bending his head down to kiss Theseus deeply.

His tongue is hot in Theseus' mouth. His hands pull with gentle pressure, asking for more more more. Theseus meets him at every point, tongue to tongue, nose to nose, lip to lip. Where Percival tugs at his hair, Theseus does the same at Percival's hips, dragging him closer, encouraging him to roll into a sweet grind.

"Yeah," Percival says, breaking the kiss but not going far. He stays close, lashes fluttering as he shifts atop Theseus' hard cock. "You definitely missed me."

Theseus holds a low groan in his chest, nodding in agreement. It feels like an understatement. Three months is just the beginning. Before that had been the weeks of not knowing Percival's whereabouts at all. And before that, there were the months-going-on-years of on again, off again meetups. Portkeys were expensive. Rarer still were vacation days that matched up. Having Percival like this -- loose and easy, relaxed, even if it's clothed -- is a treat as precious as gold. So yes, Theseus has missed Percival terribly.

His hands ache for the heat of Percival's skin; his mouth, for the bite of his teeth. His ears want for the sound of Percival's breathless moans, and his eyes, for the sight of the lovely flush that blossoms across his cheeks and down into the tempting dip of his open collar. He's desperate to drink in Percival's presence with every one of his senses, and Percival must sense it -- must feel in the way Theseus uses all his strength to keep him close, the way Theseus can't help begging for small kisses despite the fact that his breathless moaning prevents him from maintaining them.

Percival speeds up, the circling of his hips becoming a little more erratic. His gaze sharpens, and Theseus knows -- he _knows_ that Percival is looking for signs that Theseus is close. Percival's breath kicks up a notch. His thighs tremble with the effort.

"Slow, slow--" Theseus whispers, concern tentatively taking priority. "The mediwitch--"

"--is not about to make me come in my pants, if you please," Percival finishes. He kisses Theseus again. That slow, drugging kiss that makes him want to throw Percival down and ravish him. He draws back by a fraction, flicking his tongue behind Theseus' teeth as he goes. " _Please_."

Theseus swears, and with one hand steady at Percival's lower back, shoves the other down the back of Percival's pants, not even bothering to tease. His fingers go directly for Percival's hole, dragging dry circles around it as he opens his mouth over the hollow of Percival's throat. Percival's hip jerk, his steady grinding taking an erratic turn -- clearly torn between pressing their cocks together and canting back into Theseus' fingers.

"Gorgeous," Theseus says, pressing his fingers harder and shifting his hips forward so that Percival doesn't have to chose. "You gonna make me come with that sweet little body of yours? Gonna show me how strong you still are? Fucking do it, sweetheart. Show me, darling. Come on-"

Percival curves over him with a little whine, burying his face in the crook of Theseus' shoulder. His knees tighten briefly on either side of Theseus' hips and -- fuck, Theseus can feel the fervent twitches of his hole against his fingertips, so hungry to kiss around the girth of something thick at all times. His hips tremble in place, wetness seeps into the seam of Percival's pants, and with just a few tense circles of his own, Theseus matches it with his own come.

"Theseus," Percival breathes, and heavens, Theseus cannot help himself whenever this man sounds so soft.

He slides a hand into Percival's hair, fingers curling to cup the base of his skull. He pulls Percival into another kiss, licks the remnant of his passionate energy straight out of his mouth until it simmers down to something... gentle.

Easy.

"I love you so fucking much," Theseus confesses.

Percival's eyes widen, caught off guard. He laughs a little, pinching Theseus' side. "That good, huh?"

"I'm serious," Theseus says. "I love you. I don't want to go another day without you."

Awkward amusement melting into shyness, Percival lowers his gaze. He fiddles a little with Theseus' tie. "Then you don't have to," he says. "I'll be here. For as long as you'll have me."

"Yeah?" Theseus asks, hopeful.

Percival's face darkens into a blush so deep that his cheeks are like roses. "Yeah," he says. "I love you too."


End file.
